O Simbolo De Uma Amizade
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic de presente para a Nanda Evans, minha filha-mamy e amiga. Uma história doida sobre Lily e Nands e uma prova de amizade.


**N/A: **Um presente para alguém que sempre está do meu lado, muitas vezes eu nem mereço uma amiga assim, mais só quero dizer que te amo Nands.

* * *

Ela fungava enquanto Remus falava, Lily sentiu um peso ao ver a amiga tentando não chorar. Quando a garota saiu correndo na direção do colégio a ruiva foi atrás deixando James para lidar com Remus.

- Você sabe que Remus está somente tentando lhe proteger – disse Lily em um sussurou para Fernanda, os olhos negros da garota a olharam profundamente.

- Por isso odeio homens – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Então mostre para ele que é de uma raça superior – Nands deu uma risadinha sendo abraçada pela amiga. – Venha não vamos nos atrasar para nossa viagem porque um Maroto bobo resolveu cancelar a ida.

Nands limpou o rosto colocando um sorriso nos lábios depois olhou profundamente a ruiva ao lado analisando.

- Remus me contou que nem James nem Sirius irão… - um olhar suicida apareceu nos olhos verdes antes dela sair correndo. – Lá se vai nossa raça superior…

Quando Peter entrou na cabine das garotas não sabia qual estava mais mal-humorada então numa sabia decisão resolveu que seria melhor ir procurar uma cabine vazia.

- Podemos capa-los – sugeriu Nands indicando a espada que levava para todos os locais.

- Mais para que eles serveriam depois Nands? – perguntou Lily parecendo em dúvida, a morena fez uma careta.

- Minha mente já está poluida desse tempo de convivencia com você Lily.

- Não tenho culpa se Remus não a polui – Lily pulou do banco enquanto Nands pegava a espada, saindo as duas correndo pelo corredor do treem.

Quando pararam o trêm sem aviso as duas cairam rolando pelo corredor até baterem em algo pesado que caiu em cima delas as deixando inertes…

- Ain – disseram ao acordar esfregando a testa. – OMG! Onde estamos?

As duas levantaram olhando ao redor assustadas, era um sala escura em um brilho suas roupas foram substituidas por brilhantes armaduras, a da Lily era vermelha enquanto a da Nands é verde.

Uma espada foi entregue nas mãos das duas pelo próprio vento enquanto uma bola se formava a frente onde uma imagem apareceu.

- Olá meninas, vocês foram convocadas aquí, precisamos saber até onde vai sua coragem e acima disso qual o melhor sentimento do seus corações – uma voz fina falou saindo de uma bela loira de vestes claras antes de desaparecer.

- Que loucura – falou Lily, mas mal acabando de falar duas pessoas entraram na sala, cópias identicas das duas garotas, mesmos sorrisos, mesmos gestos e olhares.

- Lily – voz da Nands saiu tremida antes da outra Lily avançar para ela com a espada em reflexo a garota acertou o braço da Lily2 com sua espada, mas o grito saiu da boca da sua amiga Lily que tocou o braço sangrando. – Que é isso?

- Não podemos ataca-las, senão irá ferir a nós – Lily se defendeu com o braço bom de um gesto de espada da Nanda2 na sua direção.

- Então vamos desarma-la.

Desarmar sem acerta-las se mostrou uma tarefa impossivel, o mesmos gestos eram identicos aos das cópias.

As cópias avançaram ao mesmo momento quando as garotas pararam para respirar as espadas apontadas para o coração das garotas.

Nanda pulou na direção da sua cópia que alcançava Lily acertando-a diretamente no peito, a Lily2 pulou para cima da garota, mas a Lily pegou a espada segurando-a com força gravando-a diretamente no coração da cópia.

As quatros garotas cairam no chão a respiração ofegante, lutando para viver mais alguns segundos. Lily e Nands se deram as mãos apertando.

- Obrigada – sussurraram juntas com um sorriso.

A mesma mulher que apareceu na redoma mais cedo voltou, mas dessa vez corperamente com um gesto da varinha fez os ferimentos se fecharem e as clones desaparecerem.

- Obrigadas, se mostraram capazes de enfrentar Voldemort, logo o professor Dumbledore as procurará. Monstraram que tem algo digno nos seus corações, a amizade.

Com outro aceno as garotas acordaram no corredor do trêm, se olharam em panico antes de verem que tinham um colar engraçado no pescoço um de cor verde e outro vermelho, ambos em formato de fênix.

- Como disse devemos capar os homens – disse Nands levantando e arrumando as vestes. – Esse professor Dumbledore!

- Acho que devemos, mas podemos fazer uma excessão para o James neh?

Nands pegou a espada denovo e Lily saiu correndo de volta a cabine, algumas pessoas foram olhar que estava rindo tão barulhentamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Não tinha ideia nenhuma quando comecei esa fic, mas foi se formando e ficou assim, espero que tenha gostado Nands, eu te amo muito, obrigada por tudo.


End file.
